The OTHER ending
by Music's Fallen Angel
Summary: how i think it should have ended.


what if neither endings of Radiata Knights happened. What if the fairy creatures and humans learned to get along. MY version of how things shoulda happened. Jack gets re-accepted into the knights after saving Ridley's life and is eventually promoted to captain of his own squad. he and ridley are now both 18. on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Radiata Knights...such a sad statement...

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. **_What the heck! When did my room turn…pink? Wait a sec…_**Jack groaned as he remembered last night. **_How many beers did I drink! _**He rolled over only to see the thing he had been dreading, the back of a blond head. **_Adele is gonna kill me!_**

Ridley woke to the feeling of an arm around her waist.

"Jack?" She asked groggily rolling over.

"Good morning sleepy head." He answered with a smile.

She just smiled in return.

"I can't believe…"

"Me neither."

The sat there for a while enjoying the silence before Jack closed the gap between their lips.

"Ridley?" came the voice her father.

Ridley bit back curses. "Get under the bed!" she whispered urgently.

Jack didn't question her just did what she said as quietly as a mouse.

"Ridley, may I come in?" Her father inquired.

"Yes, father." She answered.

"Ridley, dear, are you feeling alright? It's almost 11:00 AM."

"Actually, I think I may have caught a bit of a cold. I think I'm just gonna try to sleep it off."

"Alright, dearest." He paused a moment before asking what was currently bugging him. "Dear, do you know where Captain Jack is?"

Ridley didn't miss a beat in her masquerade. "I think he took leave to visit his sister last night." It was a half truth. He had in fact taken leave to visit his sister but had found that she had gone to visit some relatives so he just decided to waste his day since he had another weeks worth of vacation days (there definitely were perks with being promoted).

"Oh, good, well I leave you to your sleep. Do you want me to send up lunch and dinner?"

"Yes, just have them leave it at the door, please."

"Sweat dreams." And with that he closed the door.

"Thank the gods he left! It was getting cramped down there!" Jack announced climbing out from under the bed.

"So how do you think we should take care of this?" Ridley questioned.

"uh…huh?" Jack asked confused.

"Well, you can't hide out in my room forever." Ridley smirked.

"Yeah…I guess…" Ridley rolled her eyes. "I could wait till its dark and then sneak back to my room." He stated after some thought.

"That's…actually a good idea," said a slightly shocked Ridley.

"Are you saying most of my ideas are dumb?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ridley inquired sarcastically.

"Um…yeah!" Jack answered.

"Well, let's look back on your past ideas shall we: going into the girls bathroom, kicking just about every person in town, 'accidentally' asking a guy to dance at the ball, trying to-"

Jack cut her off with a kiss. They depend it and soon had to stop for air.

"Sorry, but it seemed like a good idea." Jack said with a smirk.

"I think that was one of your better ideas." Ridley complemented leaning in for more.

_Five months later._

"Hey, Ridley, I've got to ask you something!" Jack whispered urgently in her ear.

"Fine, but are you sure you want to ask it here? I mean," she motion to all the people in the lounge at the time, "there are a lot of people here, so if it's meant to keep private, well, good luck."

"No, no, here is fine." Jack replied fidgeting with something in his pocket. Jack got out of his seat and down on one knee. "Ridley, you know that I love you more than life its self. The only thing that could make me happier is if you would be my wife, so…Ridley Naomi Silverlake, will you marry me?" The whole lounge held its breath while he waited for an answer.

Ridley grinned from ear to ear before answering, "YES!" as she launched herself into Jacks arms. He held her tight before initiating one of the most passionate kiss Ridley had ever received. The room was filled with clapping, hooting, and smiles all around.

As Jack and Ridley pulled away Ridley said, "Now it makes it easier to tell you that you're going to be a father."

Jack picked her up bridal style and spun her around. "I don't think this day could get any better!" He said before kissing her once more and when they pulled away Ridley saw the most beautiful diamond ring had been slipped onto her finger.

* * *

**A/N: **alrighty how'd ya like it!REVIEW!

F.G. self-proclaimed queen of short stories and songfics


End file.
